rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sixteen Dancers
1: Surinejas A woman who was a famous dancer. She helped the Zarandim Wheelbringers introduce their technologies to the then-primitive Assuwelli, making way for them to become a powerful kingdom. 2: Winjari A princess of the Kingdom of Assuwas, during the locust armies' destruction of her country. 3: Lūrisa A scholar who became a warrior, defeated the tyrannical Emperor Werannas of Jaupata. During her time, the Dwersonian islanders began their seafaring expeditions to trade with and explore distant lands, including her country. 4: Areltas An empress of the Warannas Empire who dealt with the seafaring nations of the east. An ice age occurred many years after her life. 5: Mirunas An empress of the Alerzane Empire, whom under her reign her armies expanded its borders. 6: Sanzatti A handmaiden who became into an artist. During her time, the Ice-Lords' invasion of the Nordrisk Kingdoms in the further north were repelled and defeated. 7: Minderetti A cook in the royal palace of the Kingdom of Haspūna, whose apprentice Rasmezeja continued her work. During her time, Haspūna traded with the Asshurun Empire to the east, and the Tukshara and Daizhou of the further east had just discovered gunpowder. 8: Sarewanti A court dancer of the Kingdom of Hadanto, during an ice age that occurred long after the stocky Aspuruk aliens of the south were defeated by Bannar of the North. 9: Eskewekues A court poet in the city of Kardaraš of the Nepnariš Kingdom. During her lifetime, many civilisations that once tried to master the technology stolen from the Aspuruk became more barbaric and primitive, except for the Tukshara, Daihan, Darroskei, and other far eastern nations who remained technologically-advanced. 10: Naikazette A concubine of Emperor Kampajaras of Pirenawas during his decadent rule. To save her family from Walchol raiders from the west, she became a warrior and secretly escaped the palace. 11: Werimella Naikazette's descendant. A warrior who fought for the Harawanes Kingdom. 12: Airineja A Queen of Takusta. She lived during the ice age that occurred long after the Great Night. 13: Rānawijas An Empress of Pahhuwašila. 14: Sashawija She and her husband Wajurimmūwas founded the Kawwajuta (Gauvajut) Kingdom, while later became into a long-lasting civilisation. During her time, some flying cities of Tukshara reached Vachelon in the west. 15A: Nenarezzi A warrior of the Kaweijuta Dynasty who was also Emperor Arnuwanz' wife, while he was fighting Pharaoh Smenkhaten's armies to the north. She was considered as the Fifteenth Dancer according to the Gauvajuts. 15B: Hēlenni Around a thousand and a half years after the fateful Battle of Kerinesh, she was a Queen of Ispartis who was abducted by Prince Parisannas to his city of Tuwilas in the southwest, triggering the disastrous Tuwilas War. Her cunning and poetry earned her a place among the Sixteen Dancers (against Nenarezzi) according to some foreign countries. 16: Ratāri A Queen of Kawwajutas who expanded her empire's territory. Many years after her death, the Gauvajut Empire was involved with four wars against successive rivals in the east, before being conquered by the Zonunja barbarians. See also * Celestials Category:Religion Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Females